The International Committee for Taxonomy of Viruses (ICTV) is a cooperative effort by research virologists to create and maintain a universal taxonomic scheme for the progress of their discipline. At the mid-term meeting, Dr. Kingsbury, as Chairman of the Vertebrate Virus Subcommittee, will represent the twelve Vertebrate Virus Study Groups whose activities he coordinates, defending the formal taxonomic proposals they submit and dealing with problems they are having with ICTV rules and procedures. Dr. Joklik will provide experienced leadership, as a voting member of the Executive Committee. Our attendance at this meeting is essential if the interests of vertebrate virologists (the main group who are working on pathogens immediately relevant to human health) and of virologists in the United States are to be represented adequately.